Dueling Hits IVI
by eb-dawg
Summary: SPOOF! Sonny and Alexis both plot to kill each other. Do they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

May 10, 2005

Alexis can't believe that she would dare go this far, but walking past those high glass double doors and the sight of Kristina with Sonny reading her special storybook infuriated every possible nerve in her body. He almost caught a glimpse of her outside, but before his eyes could lift from the page, she raced to the nearest set of bushes.

"_**He does this crap on purpose. He knows nothing about **Where the Wild Things Are**. I bet he doesn't even know the author. Does he know the meaning of the story? There is a meaning Sonny!"

* * *

**_

Alexis tries to not show any sign of fear as Helena creeps her way across the docks to the bench in front of the abandoned warehouse. Helena takes a seat at the other end and barely turns in Alexis' direction.

"_**How much are you paying me for this job Alexis? May I turn the gun on you when the it's done?"**_

Alexis looks at Helena and breaks out a cunning smile.

"**_I'm already selling my soul Helena. Don't rub it in. I don't typically do business with the dirt on my Manolo Blahnik's but for my daughter I will always make an exception."_**

Helena chuckles and coifs her hair.

"_**Helena, you will not get the money until Sonny is dead and he's carefully placed in that nice pink coffin I have picked out for him."**_

Helena looks at Alexis perplexed.

"**_Pink coffin?"_** Helena scoffs.

"_**A form of embarrassment. He won't know I'm the one that killed him, but I'll eventually be the one to bury him. I'll even let Kristina pick his coffin. She's quite partial to pink."**_

Helena shakes her head in disbelief that she's even getting involved in such foolishness.

"**_My I tie him up first and have my way with him?"_** Helena looks to Alexis for a response.

"_**I don't care how you kill him. So if sleeping with you does the job. So be it."

* * *

**_

Kristina runs to her mommy with open arms. Sonny crosses his in an offended stance at the warm and fuzzy mother and daughter moment. Kristina looks back at him forcing Sonny to drum up a fake smile.

"_**You dropped her off so soon. Tired of being a father?"**_

"_**I have a meeting. And it's very important that I be on time. Later."**_

Sonny waves goodbye to Kristina and races to his limo. It quickly disappears in the screeching and scatter of the pavement dust.

"_**What is your father up to? I've never seen him haul ass so quickly in my life. Is he going to prison soon?"**_

Kristina looks up at her mother and shrugs her shoulders not fully understanding her questions.

* * *

Sonny races down the stairs of the docks and looks around. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and whistles a tune. Helena walks over and stops inches from his pacing.

"_**Did you bring the money Sonny?"**_

"_**I'm having second thoughts. Kristina loves her mother you know. I don't know if I can sleep at night knowing I put a hit out on her."**_

"_**Sonny, you silly silly boy. She won't die by your hands."**_

Helena pulls out a knife, gleaming in the dusk. He touches the blade and nicks his index finger.

"_**I don't think I want her to die by knife Helena. Too familiar. I don't wanna be cruel."**_

Helena takes the tip of the knife and taps Sonny's shoulder.

"_**That's why you pay me the big bucks. How Alexis goes should not be your concern." **_

"_**Alright. Alright. Just get it over with. I won't pay you till the job is done and I pick out the appropriate urn."**_

"_**You plan to cremate Alexis?"**_

"_**Oh hell yea. No trips to the cemetery. Hey Kristina, you wanna visit Mommy? There she is on fireplace. Visit her."**_

"_**Don't worry about my effectiveness Sonny. If I can eliminate Kristen, there is no doubt I can repeat history with her bastard daughter."**_

Helena points the knife at Sonny's jugular. He pulls back from the reach of the tip close to penetrating his skin.

"_**Alright Helena. I get you. No need to be a drama queen. Just kill her ass and pretend you never saw me."

* * *

**_

Alexis sips her coffee and watches Luke flip aimlessly through the New York Times. Sonny walks into Kelly's and makes an effort to not see Alexis sharing a table with his buddy.

Luke looks up. **_"Hey Sonny."_**

Sonny nods his head. **_"Sup Luke."_**

Alexis puts down her mug and throws up her hands**_. "Does he do that shit on purpose?"_**

"_**What shit?"**_

"_**He can't say hello? How was your day? What the hell does he think I am? I only gave birth to his only living and breathing child. Mark your calendar. Kristina will celebrate 1,825 days of avoiding a bullet or car explosion in about a week and 8 days."**_

Luke pops an animal cracker in his mouth and shakes his head. **_"You know what I think Alexis?"_**

"_**What?"**_

"_**Marvin Gaye has this thing called sexual healing. You and Sonny need to get some of that."**_

"_**You honestly think that's the underlying issue that Sonny and I have with each other?"**_

"_**Hey I'm just saying. That shit festers up long enough you get gangrene."**_

Luke continues to flip through his paper.

"_**Luke, do you just say random shit to get me off your back?"**_

"_**Absofuckinglutely Natasha. You know I don't believe half the shit I say." **_

"_**You used to be my free therapy Luke. What happened?"**_

"_**I figured out I was getting ripped off. You're hopeless."

* * *

**_

"**_Would you consider Helena reliable Luke?"_** Sonny looks to Luke for his reaction.

"_**Your move."**_

"_**Are we jumping back?"**_

"_**Nope."**_

Sonny moves his piece across the checkerboard.

Luke puffs his cigar. **_"What a dumbass question. Why the hell would you ask me if Helena is reliable? Depends on what you want her to do."_**

"_**Kill somebody."**_

"_**If the first name begins with Luke and ends with Spencer, I'd say no. Otherwise you got the right vulture for the job. What's wrong? Jason becoming a monk?"**_

"_**Nah. Don't worry about it. I just needed a reference."**_

Luke laughs and almost chokes on his cigar smoke. **_"You need a reference on a hit woman? Jesus Christ."_**

"_**Let it go Luke."**_

They continue their focus on their next moves. Sonny looks up at Luke pondering.

"_**Luke, do you think Alexis would go out with me?"**_

"_**Like a date?"**_

"_**Yea. A night on the town. Or a nice quiet evening at home."**_

Luke rubs his eyes. **_"Ok Sonny, I'm all confused. Don't you hate Alexis? And I know she's not too flattered by you."_**

Sonny laughs. **_"No way. I don't hate her. We just don't communicate that often. Since I obtained joint custody of Kristina, she's been pissed at me."_**

Luke snorts**_. "Obtained. I like that word. And you and Alexis do need to learn to share a sandbox."_**

Sonny leans back in his chair**_. "You wanna go out with us Luke? I could use some witnesses…I mean support."_**

Luke puffs his cigar and furrows his brow. **_"What are you up to Sonny?"

* * *

_**

"_**Jason, let me ask you something."**_

Jason gives Alexis his attention.

"_**Yes Alexis."**_

"_**Do you think Sonny would go out with me?"**_

"_**Will he be getting ass afterwards?"**_

"_**Did you know that your sense of humor has been improving since the reverse lobotomy?"**_

Jason laughs. **_"Yea sure. Why not? Of course he'd go out with you. He seems to think you're pissed at him."_**

Alexis squirms in her chair. **_"There are days that I'd like to pump a couple bullets in him by my direction but by the hands of another individual like yourself, but I love Sonny. And I want to go out where there's a crowd of people to see me with him and him with me before his last moments…"_**

Alexis' thought trails off. Jason stares at Alexis to finish her sentence. She starts to laugh.

"_**What do you mean by his last moments Alexis?" **_

"_**My therapist shared a new concept with me today. Kevin told me that I must live every moment of my life as if it's my last and I want to live every potential last moment with Sonny. Mine and his."**_

Alexis tries not to cough up a laugh. Sonny walks up to Alexis and Jason outside of Kelly's.

"_**Hey Alexis I'm going to make this brief cause I've got my pride, but I'm not above showing a little weakness if it fits my agenda so uh, you wanna go out?"**_

Alexis tries not to seem overzealous. **_"I'm not sure if I'm free…"_**

Jason kicks Alexis under the table. She returns the favor with a Jimmy Choo to Jason's so very sensitive part.

Sonny peeks under the table. **_"You two ok? Am I interrupting?" _**

Alexis stands up to give Sonny her undivided attention. **_"Yea Sonny. I would love to go out. Any suggestions?"_**

"_**Can I surprise you?"**_

"_**No. I don't like surprises. Especially if we're leaving Kristina with a sitter."**_

"_**Ok. No surprises. How about the Greystone?"**_

"**_WHAT?!"_** Alexis and Jason both exclaim in unison.

Alexis crosses her arms. **_"Why the Greystone?"_**

"_**I'm just trying to be romantic."**_

"_**Romantic? I don't like romance. I want fun. Like a DJ, clubby kind of place."**_

"_**Ok. We'll be clubby. Whatever that means. What about someplace in Puerto Rico?"**_

Jason shakes his head.

Sonny throws up his hands with frustration. **_"Are you going on this date too Jason?"_**

"_**You're striking out Sonny. I think she spelled it out for you."**_

"_**Ok Alexis. You pick where we go and I'll pick you up in the limo."**_

"_**Your limo?"**_

"_**What the fuck Alexis!"**_

"_**I just don't want to ride in your limo."**_

Sonny takes a deep breath and throws his head back for serenity. **_"I will hop on my bike and pedal over to Wyndemere to pick your ass up. Either you go or you don't. My contact will find you either way."_**

"**_Your what?"_** She exclaims.

Sonny stares at Alexis.

"_**What I say?"**_

"_**You said your contact."**_

"_**I said my compass. I got a new compass on my bike. Shows me east, west, north, and south. Am I picking you up or what?"**_

"_**I'll take a cab."**_

"_**Fine."**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**_You're an attorney Alexis. You have to have all your ducks in a row."_ **Alexis puts the last lingering toy in place in Kristina's toy box. She looks around the nursery. Her eyes fall on a toy camera nestled under the tea table.

"**_I forgot one."_** Alexis picks up the camera and starts to think. **_"This reminds me. I need to videotape everything. And I need to get Sonny back to my apartment."

* * *

_**

"_**Ok Coleman. Where is someplace clubby and crowded?"**_

Coleman points the pole stick at Sonny to take the next shot.

"_**Uh. You can bring her here."**_

"_**You've got to be kidding me Coleman. I'm not bringing Alexis here."**_

"_**I thought this was a fake date. Why does it matter? You don't care about her do you?"**_

"**_Hell no!"_** Sonny shakes his head and leans forward to take his shot.

"**Sonny, you just need to make sure she ends up at the Greystone so Helena can do her thing."**

"_**Why am I killing her at the Greystone again?"**_

"**You'd be the first suspect, but they'd eliminate you easily. You gotta be all distraught though when you find her."**

"**Let me let you in on a little secret Coleman. I don't like the sight of blood. Makes me cringe and faint. That's why I have Jason."**

"_**Then I expect that you'll play panicky little girl pretty well."**_

"_**No doubt."

* * *

**_

"**You will eat your vegetable soup."**

Alexis pushes the bowl of soup in front of Kristina barely able to reach the table. Bobbie and Luke observe Alexis from the counter.

------

"_**What is Alexis doing Luke?"**_

"_**Kristina said a dirty word today. So this is Alexis' way of punishing her."**_

"_**Why doesn't she just punish the source of the dirty word?"**_

"_**That would be me."**_

"_**You taught Kristina a dirty word Luke?"**_

"**Yea."**

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Cause in about two seconds, Sonny's going to come running through that door and get his ass tore up from the griddle to the grill."**_

"_**And you do this as a form of entertainment?"**_

"_**Nobody is more entertaining than Sonny and Alexis. I love to watch Sonny's expressions when he's getting yelled at thinking he's guilty, but he's really not."**_

------

Alexis shakes her finger at Kristina. **_"Dirty words like what you said today are unacceptable Kristina."_**

Kristina nods.**_ "Unacceptable Mommy."_**

"_**If you agree with me Kristina then why did you say it?"**_

"_**I don't know Mommy."**_

Kristina shrugs her shoulders. Sonny comes running through the door and takes a seat across from Alexis.

"_**You called me like something was on fire."**_

"_**First of all, I have a meeting so you need to watch Kristina because Uncle Luke back there doesn't think the title godfather requires more than just staring at the child, smoking a cigar, and threatening to stick a dead horse head in her bed if she even breathes too hard. But before I go, you said really bad words in front of Kristina."**_

"_**What? You called me for this? I never taught Kristina a dirty word."**_

"_**Who else would she learn it from?"**_

"_**You don't say dirty words Alexis?"**_

"_**You will not often find whoresluttrampbitch in my vocabulary."**_

"_**You just said it Mommy. Eat that."**_

Kristina pushes the soup in front of Alexis, but her cell phone beeps.

"_**I gotta go. I will eat the soup later. Zip it with the dirty words Sonny."**_

Sonny throws up his hands and looks at Kristina. **_"This is why Mommy needs to go away permanently."

* * *

_**

"_**Why did you call me Coleman? You're not supposed to call me."**_

"_**Have a seat Lexy."**_

Alexis and Coleman both take a seat. He pours her a drink and then one for himself.

"_**The club is empty and I thought this would be a good time to conduct business. So you want me to videotape you and Sonny getting it on?"**_

"_**Well that's what I was going to ask you. Do we need to go all the way?"**_

"_**Oh yes. It needs to be as realistic as possible. You must be completely naked in order for this to work."**_

"_**Just me?"**_

"_**Yea. Just you."**_

Alexis starts to remove her jacket causing Coleman to choke on his ice cube.

"_**Oh my God Coleman! You're the second to last piece of slime left in Port Charles! You can't die on me!"**_

Alexis jumps up and puts Coleman in a headlock.

"_**You're choking me Alexis!"**_

"_**Don't die on me Coleman! You're my only evidence of innocence!"**_

"_**Ok!"**_

Alexis releases Coleman and takes a seat again.

"_**God damn Alexis. You're good. Got me all sweaty."**_

"_**Can we get back to business? I have it all planned out. You'll come to my apartment right before Sonny and I leave the club. You'll have access to my attic where you will videotape the whole thing."**_

"_**Ok Alexis, but you gotta be all distraught when it happens. Pose for the camera."**_

"_**Coleman, why do I feel like you're trying to film a snuff movie in my living room?"**_

"_**You picked the location. Not me."

* * *

**_

"_**Have you decided how you're going to do this Helena?"**_

"_**Bow and arrow."**_

Sonny stares at Helena trying to see if she's serious.

"_**You serious?"**_

"**_It's the new wave Lord of the Rings way of killing. Very valiant."_**

"_**You serious? Have you ever shot a bow and arrow Helena?"**_

"_**No, but this should be good practice. So I need you to get Alexis in front of the window and with the help of my trusty Andreas, I will shot the arrow and hit my target."**_

Luke peeks out from the side of the building hearing Helena's plan for Alexis.

* * *

"_**Ok, have you decided how you're going to rid this earth of Sonny?"**_

"_**Bow and arrow."**_

Alexis, perplexed, looks at Helena.

"_**Excuse me? You couldn't find a more modern means of killing him?"**_

"_**It'll be quiet and tragic."**_

"_**Just like Sonny, right?"**_

"_**I always conduct my murders with a theme of some sort."**_

Luke races out from the corner to Alexis sitting on the bench next to Helena. Alexis spots him and grabs her purse to run off.

"_**Where you going Alexis?!"**_

Alexis stops and looks at Luke.

"_**Didn't you see her trying to kill me? I gotta go."**_

Alexis runs off. Helena crosses her arms with an innocent expression and looks up at Luke.

"_**She's too stupid to live Luke. So many missed opportunities."**_

Luke sits next to Helena.

"_**Whatever you're doing Helena, call it off."**_

"_**Never. You'll just have to stop me yourself Luke."**_


	3. Chapter 3

They step into the club and Alexis finds herself in shock at the unfamiliar place. A young boy bumps her knocking her into Sonny's arms. She immediately pulls away from him and he looks at her so obviously annoyed by his choice for their date. Continuing through the crowd, he beams at her aggravation.

"_**Sonny, where the hell are we?"**_

"_**You said you wanted clubby and crowded."**_

"_**Sonny, I was hoping for more of our type of crowd."**_

Sonny shrugs his shoulders. **_"What? Nobody does clubby and crowded like the brothas."_**

Alexis eyes him for explanation._ **"The brothas? Are they your brothas? My brothas? I'm not familiar with that terminology."**_

A handsome man strolls up to Alexis and taps her on her shoulder. **_"Excuse me Babygirl, but you wanna hit the floor with me?"_**

Sonny steps in front her. _**"She's with me. I'm Sonny Corinthos."**_

"_**My bad."** _The man steps back and raises his hands to show he's innocent and quickly hurries away.

"_**He was cute. Why did you step in the middle of him hitting the floor with me?"**_

"_**We're just here to be seen. Ok?"**_

"_**Be seen by whom?"**_

"_**I don't know. You're the one that wanted clubby and crowded."**_

"_**You know what? I just wanna have sex."**_

"_**That's it? Alexis, you make me drive all the way to the hood to find clubby and crowded and all you wanted was to get laid?!"**_

"_**Let's go back to my apartment."**_

"_**No. The Greystone."**_

"_**No. I don't like the Greystone."**_

"_**I drove so I get to pick where we're going."**_

Sonny grabs Alexis' hand but she jerks it away and races from him through the crowd. He chases her out the door and barely grabs hold to her clothing before she slips into a random limo. Sonny slides in next to her and prepares for the argument to ensue.

"**_Alexis, whose limo is this?"_**

Alexis ignores Sonny as she hoists her body over the seat and slips the cab driver cash.

"_**Drive to my apartment!"**_

"_**He doesn't know where your apartment is."**_

Sonny wraps his arms around Alexis' waist to pull her back down, but she clings tight to divider.

"_**Drive anywhere BUT the Greystone!"

* * *

**_

"_All my bags are packed and I'm rea to go…"_ Coleman pauses in the middle of fumbling with his tripod. He continues on with the song. _"All my bags are packed and I'm ready to go**…what the hell is the rest of the lyrics?"**_

"_**Coleman!"**_

Coleman falls to his knees and peeks down from Alexis' attic. He spots Helena below with her bow and arrow fully loaded.

"_**I'm expecting them any minute. Be ready to tape. I hope to kill two birds with one stone and somehow blame it on my precious Luke Spencer."**_

"_**I I Madame."**_

Helena rushes to the balcony doors and signals Andreas' assistance. He forces the doors open and offers his hand to her. They scurry to their positions behind the planters Alexis bought that morning to facilitate their covert operation. Helena ducks from the appearing headlights in the parking lot. She looks behind her and watches Luke step out of his car and start around Alexis' building.

"_**What does Luke want? That bastard."**_

"_No bra with that blouse is so necessary. No panties in jeans that's so necessary. Now why you frontin' on me is that necessary? Do I to you look like a lame? Who don't understand a bra with a mean shoe game? Whose up on Dot Dot Dot and Vera Wang? Ma are you insane, let's just..." _Sonny sings while he holds tight to the headphones pressed against his ears and shakes his body to the music. Alexis ignores him and keeps watch out for her neighborhood.

"_**We're here! This is my apartment! Stop!"**_

Alexis hits the limo driver on the arm and throws more cash his way. She drags Sonny out of the limo and to the front door of her building. Digging through the purse for her keys, Sonny's sneaking hands up her shirt shoots an eerie feeling through her body.

"_**Sonny, what are you doing?"**_

"_**I'm being romantic."**_

"_**This is not romantic. It's skeevy! Stop it!"**_

Sonny jerks his hand away and leans on the door waiting for Alexis to open the main entrance. She finally unlocks the door and makes her way towards the elevator. She looks back at Sonny, his face glistening with sweat.

"**_Sonny, what is wrong with you?"_**

"_**I got a workout in that limo."**_

The doors of the elevator open. Alexis takes another look at Sonny.

"_**Dry yourself off before you touch me."**_

------

**"_Alright. The camera is set."_**

Coleman focuses the camera downward into Alexis' living room. They burst into the room and Helena perches ready to fire. Sonny rips off his shirt and forces Alexis onto the couch. Coleman tries to focus the camera on Alexis. _"**Alexis.** To the left. To the left."_

Alexis pushes Sonny away and grabs him by his beater.

"**_Sonny, can you turn away from the door please?"_**

Sonny stands up and looks down at Alexis.

"**_What?"_** He exclaims.

Alexis takes Sonny by his arms and slams his body onto her glass patio door.

"_**Like this. I just want you right here."**_

"_**Against your patio door? Can we close the blinds?"**_

Alexis presses her body against Sonny's.

"_**No. No. No. Stay right here."**_

Coleman starts to lose Alexis in his view. "_**Alexis.** To the right. To the right."_

"_**God Alexis. I didn't realize you had such an imagination."**_

Sonny catches her off-guard and wrestles her to the couch.

"_**Sonny, what are you doing?! I said the door!"**_

"_**We'll do that later."**_

Coleman starts to get frustrated. _"**Sonny. Get off of her. Alexis.** Slide. Slide Baby. Slide. Now Slide Baby."_

"_**Sonny, I've changed my mind."**_

Sonny pulls himself off of Alexis. **_"What?!"_**

She jumps up from the couch and tackles him to the ground. Coleman frantically moves the camera. _"Dip baby. Dip. Come on now. Dip Baby. Dip."_

Helena pounds the ground with her fist. **_"Damnit Andreas! They won't stop moving!"_**

"_**Can you get them both?"**_

"_**They're idiots. Both of them. We have to hit them just right."**_

Alexis and Sonny fight for domination on her living room floor. She finally breaks from him and races for her front door, but Luke stops her.

"_**What are you two doing? Do you realize what's going?"**_

Sonny and Alexis look at Luke to continue on. Sonny shrugs his shoulders. **_"What Luke? You just killed the romance."_**

Coleman shuts off the camera and starts to disassemble his tripod. He sings to himself. "**_Cotton candy, sweet and low. Let me see you tootsie roll._**" He jumps up to dance not realizing his weight and crumbles Alexis' drywall. Helena points the bow and arrow at Luke's heart, but she notices the flakes falling from the sky.

"_**Oh no Andreas. That damn Coleman."**_

Coleman feels the ceiling sink. He takes a step and crashes through. Sonny pushes Alexis away from Coleman colliding to the ground. Before Luke can grab Coleman's powdered frame from the ground, he snatches up his camera and darts out the door.

"**_What the hell was that?"_** Sonny looks at Alexis hanging onto the edge of the couch pretending to be clueless. He looks at his watch and realizes the time. **_"We need to go."_**

Luke stops Sonny.

"_**Do you two realize that you've put hits out on each other?"**_

"**_What?"_** They both stare at each other in shock.

"_**Yea. You're idiots! The both of you! Call off your hits! Now!"**_

Luke yanks at his jacket to reinforce his anger.

Sonny points to Alexis. **_"She can call hers off first."_**

Alexis furrows her brow. **"_No you call yours off first."_**

"_**Kristina loves me more so she wants me around longer."**_

"_**What a dumbass. I could put your ass in prison."**_

Luke throws up his hands. **_"Give me your phones! I will call them off."_** Luke reaches out his hands for their phones. **_"Give them to me!"_**

Sonny almost hands his over, but jerks it back. **_"Who's hitman you calling first? Call hers first."_**

Alexis jumps up. **_"What?! No. Call his first!"_**

"_**We're at the scene of her crime! Your hitman is probably outside."**_

Helena rests her body on the railing and waits. **_"This is ridiculous. Should I answer the phone when he calls?"_**

Andreas shrugs his shoulders. **_"I say we keep the money and run."_**

"_**Ditto. Coleman told me he likes to be tied up. We'll have a drink and hit Wyndemere."**_

"_**No way Helena. I'm your boy toy."**_

Sonny starts to dress. **_"I'm not fighting about this anymore. I'm not giving up my cell phone until Alexis hands hers over first."_**

Luke sighs heavily. **_"You both deserve whatever is coming your way."_**

They all look back at the patio door and catch Helena and Andreas climb down the fire escape. Alexis punches Sonny in the arm. **_"Was that Helena? With a bow and arrow?"_**

Sonny's face turns red. **_"Oh man."_**

"_**Did you order a bow and arrow hit on me?"**_

"**_Oh man."_** Sonny walks away from Alexis.

Luke turns to Alexis. **_"Stop playing innocent Alexis. You ordered the same hit."_**

"**_WHAT?!"_** Sonny and Alexis look to Luke for more answers.

"_**You both ordered Helena to kill each other."**_

Alexis crosses her arms in furry. **_"Where do you think her ass went Luke?" _**

"_**Who knows."**_

"**_I'd like to find her myself."_** Alexis grabs her blouse and starts to dress. She fastens her last button and searches through Sonny's coat.

"_**Why are you going through my coat pockets?"**_

"_**I'm looking for your gun. Helena is gonna pay. I'll show her slow and dramatic."**_

Alexis races out the door with Sonny's gun. He grabs his coat to follow, but stops to give Luke his attention. **_"When she pulls the trigger, I just wanna kick Helena once or twice. Ya know. Get my hit in. Alexis'll do more time than me right?"_**

Luke waves Sonny off. _"**Call Helena a Bitch for me."

* * *

**_

"_**What were you doing that you fell through Alexis' ceiling Coleman?"**_

"_**I was doing the Tootsee Roll."**_

"_**The what?"**_

"**_Forget it Helena. I knew the plan would run foul."_**

Helena sees Sonny and Alexis approaching her in the distance.

"**_Coleman, go hide and roll the camera."_**

Coleman grabs his camera and dives into the bushes. Helena waits patiently for the angry twosome to reach her.

"_**Sonny and Alexis. What a pleasant surprise. You two don't look happy."**_

Helena studies their faces, both calm and angry at the same time. She senses from their stares of death that her time is short. She turns to walk away, but she stops hoping to cop a plea. Alexis points the barrel towards Helena.

"**_You wouldn't rid Port Charles of my usefulness would you? You needed me. Both of you. I only tried to do my job."_**

Sonny steps towards Helena. **_"I don't care what happens to you as long as someone else is getting rid of you. My record is already tainted."_**

Helena looks at Alexis holding steady to the gun.

"_**My precious Natasha. Surely you don't want to sit on the other side of the law."**_

"**_Helena, the line forms behind me to get rid of you. Should I do it Sonny?"_**

"**_Absofuckinlutely Alexis."_**

Coleman rolls the tape as the shots fire.

* * *

Luke tucks Kristina into her bed and tosses her favorite storybook onto the nightstand. She sits up on the bed and yanks on his shirt for one more story.

"**_Please Uncle Luke. Will you tell me that story again?"_**

"**_I think you've heard it enough. Your dad Sonny is doing twenty to life in Sing Sing while your mother, who was much smarter, pled temporary insanity for her twenty years in Ferncliff."_**

"_**Will they ever come back Uncle Luke?"**_

"**_No."_**

"**_My mommy was right."_**

"_**Why is that?"**_

"_**You are the Godfather."**_

Luke smiles and pats Kristina's head.

"**_Lie down and shut up before I stick a dead horse head in your bed." _**

Jay-Z, Change Clothes

69 Boyz, Tootsee Roll


	4. Chapter 4

4/1/06

Dueling Hits IV

**"Let the Games Begin"**

It had been five years of at least twenty.

"**_Five years of twenty."_** Sonny said to himself while counting on his fingers as if the number would magically change. **_"Twenty to life."_** He broke out his other hand to count and became even more confused. **_"To life? Hell I don't have enough hands."_**

Separated by waters, yachts, wild coyotes loose in Central Park, bridges, and back woods, Alexis laid back in her lawn chair on the rolling green grass of Ferncliff sipping on her lemonade preferably not laced with a relaxer to weaken her senses. **_"I'm not crazy." _**She said over and over again after each sip. **_"I'll be out in a year for good behavior."_**

And on a bench in Central Park sat a tattooed man reading the New York Times. He spotted the small blurb in the paper about a mobster brought into court recently for assaulting his fellow inmate by pushing his face into a bowl of hot mashed potatoes. He recognized the name of Sonny Corinthos. He continued to read and found another blurb about the high flotant attorney, Alexis Davis, possibly released in a year or two from Ferncliff on good behavior.

"**_Hmmm…"_** Manny hummed. **_"They tried to kill each other. They didn't succeed. What if I helped them try again? I refuse to see Alexis Davis or Sonny Corinthos enter society after killing the woman I loved."

* * *

_**

Luke closed up his newspaper and finally decided to notice Kristina eating her oatmeal one palm full at a time.

"_**How about some silverware Little Darling? You're allowed."**_

"_**It's got spots Luke. I prefer my fingers."**_

"_**Alright you little beast." **_

Luke focused back on his paper and found the spot about Alexis. **_"Your mom might be getting out soon. You father…?"_** Luke continued to read and found the opposite. **_"Your father might end up getting electrocuted. We might need to pay him a visit."_**

"_**He's in Sing Sing huh? Where they do plays Luke?"**_

Luke eyed Kristina over his paper. **_"Yes Sweetheart. They go there before they hit Broadway."

* * *

_**

Alexis searched the community board for something to do. Anything to add to her resume of good behavior. **_"There's picking up trash in the state parks. Does that involve those orange vests?" _**Alexis asked of the security guard who nodded a **_"yes."_** **_"Ok. We're picking something else." _**Her eyes wondered until she saw the magic words, "Ping Pong tournaments"

"**_We're one short Corinthos!"_** The big burly neighbor yelled to Sonny across the way.

"**_Short for what?!"_** Sonny yelled back.

"_**Ping Pong. I heard you know how to play."**_

"**_Back in the day."_** Sonny stood up from his bed and noticed a new floor mate ushered in the cell next to his big burly neighbor. He observed the man's tattoos recognizing one or two.

Manny made eye contact with Sonny as the prison door slammed shut. The lights went out and the stick of the security guard rattled the cells on his way down the corridor. Sonny sat back on his bed trying to figure a way to reach the new inmate across way.

* * *

The next day in the lunch line, Alexis inquired of anyone that would listen on how the ping-pong tournaments work, but there was no one of interest. She finally got the attention of Sybil introducing herself to her many character creations while using the ping-pong table in the rec room as a tea table. 

"**_I have many friends Alexis. That's why we need a big table. Join us?" _**Sybil inquired.

Alexis attempted to sit down, but Sybil shrieked in fear.

"_**Oh my God Alexis! You're gonna sit on Roger! Don't sit on Roger."**_

Alexis quickly moved from the empty seat and opted to stand instead. She bent over the table to look Sybil in eye.

"_**Sybil. I need this table. When is your tea over Dear?"**_

Sybil looked across the ping-pong table and counted under her breath. **_"An hour."_**

"_**An hour?! Sybil. Why an hour?"**_

"**_An hour per guest."_** Sybil continued to serve her guests.

"_**How many guests Sybil?"**_

"**_Many."_** Sybil continued to ignore Alexis.

Alexis groaned and decided against continuing with Sybil. She started to walk away until Sybil called after her.

"_**Alexis!"**_

"_**Yes Sybil!"**_

"_**Roger likes ping-pong. He'll practice with you."**_

Sybil grinned at Alexis with pride in her compromise. Alexis turned back towards Sybil and picked up the ping-pong paddle and ball in the corner.

"_**Ok Sybil. Tell Roger I'm ready whenever he is."

* * *

**_

Sonny approached Manny tossing a deflated basketball into the hoop.

"_**Manny? Is that your name?"**_

Many stopped and griped tight onto the basketball.

"_**Sonny Corinthos?"**_

"_**Yea. Long time no see. What you doing in here?"**_

Manny eyed Sonny. **_"Here to see you. I hear you have a pest you can't get rid of. Is her name Alexis Davis?"_**

Sonny cocked his head to the side. **_"You play ping-pong?"_**

"_**No. I read. That's all I do."**_

"_**Seems you were playing basketball there. Apparently you don't realize the ball should be more firm."**_

Manny threw the ball down. **_"See. I know nothing about sports. Nothing. I do know how to shot. Do you have a target?"_**

"_**I don't know how I could possibly repay you Manny."**_

"_**Do you have resources on the outside?"**_

"_**Many. Sure."**_

"_**We can work something out."**_

Manny offered his hand to Sonny. Sonny hesitated for a moment. He finally decided to shake.

* * *

Playing ping-pong against Roger proved to be void of something. Alexis couldn't put her finger on it. Sybil claimed he was just a little rusty. Alexis couldn't believe she even asked Sybil what his deal was. 

Every time the ball came back her way, the drive back to her was lacking in force. Maybe the force of someone hitting it on the other side. She started to think maybe it was more than that. The crowd formed around her and Roger playing their mini tournament, but her mind was somewhere else. Granted Roger was nothing more than the sky colored wall, but she tried to put her own apparition of him against it. All she kept coming up with was Sonny.

------

Every time his smack of the ball hit the wall of gray cement, it flew out of control. Sonny threw down the paddle and yelled to the wall**_. "Alexis! This isn't tennis! Control the damn ball!"_** He immediately ducked under the table and peeked out to see if anyone heard his utterance of nonsense.

And then he thought. **_"Hey. I could use this to my advantage." _**Sonny picked up his paddle and noticed a guard step in behind him. Sonny continued his play as before, yelling at the wall. **_"Damnit Alexis! Hit the ball straight!"_** Out of frustration at the wall he named "Alexis", he broke the paddle across his knee and threw his tantrum. The guard furrowed his brow at Sonny and pulled his walkie-talkie from his belt.

"_**I think we have a situation in the rec room. Mr. Corinthos is talking to walls. He's talking to walls. Should I apprehend him?"

* * *

**_

Luke pressed his face against the glass and made kissing sounds at Sonny.

"_**Question Sonny. Have you encountered anybody named Bubba yet?"**_

"_**No Luke. But check it. I need your help. I'm going to Ferncliff tomorrow."**_

Luke pulls back in shock. **_"They're letting you out?"_**

"_**Yea. You're gonna need to corroborate my history of nuttiness. I am the craziest mofo you've ever met."**_

"_**Ok. And then you go to Ferncliff?"**_

"_**Absolutely."

* * *

**_

The deal with Manny was done before Sonny even left the gates of Sing Sing. But Manny didn't waste any time to make his move on Alexis.

Believe it or not, the only visitor that cared to show up at Ferncliff was none other than Coleman. His first visit to Alexis was filled with pure bitterness of the circumstances that led her to her situation, but Coleman got on both knees and begged her forgiveness. He knew not what he did by getting involved with Helena.

"**_Protect your queen Alexis."_** Coleman pronounced to her over a game of chess on the Ferncliff lawn.

"_**I don't really like chess that much Coleman. Can we do something else?"**_

"_**Are you allowed conjugal visits?" **_

"_**Do you know what the term conjugal really means Coleman?"**_

"_**Prison sex?"**_

"_**No. Married. Conjugal means married."**_

"_**Will you marry me Alexis?"**_

"_**Not in a million years Coleman. How did we get on this conversation?"**_

"_**You said you wanted to have sex with me but not without wedded bliss. I understand. You were raised as a good wholesome Catholic girl."**_

"_**If that's what helps you sleep at night. You said you had a proposition for me? Can we discuss that? And please don't use the word sex in the next ten sentences."**_

Coleman took a moment to think. **_"Manny. Do you know him?"_**

"_**I know of a Manny. Yes."**_

"_**If you have the funds, he's willing to kill Sonny for you."**_

Alexis stood to go, but Coleman pulled her back down.

"_**I don't want to go through this again Coleman."**_

"_**I will be honest this time Alexis. He is propositioning Sonny against you. And to play it fair…"

* * *

**_

"**_I won't tell what my proposition is."_** Manny explained to Sonny through the hole of the wall separating one cell from another.

"_**What do you mean Manny?"**_

"_**Sonny. When you arrive at Ferncliff, you'll be separated by men and women. The only time the two get together is for the ping-pong tournament."**_

"_**Men play women in this tournament?"**_

"_**You're catching on Corinthos. Alexis has put herself in the tournament. The best woman plays the best man."**_

"_**What does that mean for you Manny?"**_

"_**I will be aimed and ready to fire. May the best man or woman win or lose."**_

"**_Explain this to me in English."_** Sonny raised his voice in frustration.

------

Coleman moved his piece across the chessboard. "**_You have to beat every woman in Ferncliff to play against Sonny. Sonny must beat every man to play against you if you so win."_**

Manny continued to explain. **_"If you do not make the tournament, you will be killed immediately and Alexis will live and vice versa. But if you both compete against one another…_**"

Coleman knocked off a chess piece with another**_. "The winner or the loser of the final round is killed."_**

Alexis stared at Coleman in wonder and filled with questions. **_"But which is it Coleman? The winner or the loser?"_**

Manny grinned at the wall knowing Sonny was well at his wits end over the many probabilities. **_"I decide which goes; the winner or the loser. So let the games begin." _**


	5. Chapter 5

April 19, 2006

**"The Dance in Certain Shades of Limelight"**

Who knew that all they ever really wanted to do was dance. How dancing translated into murder…they were blind to both the simplicities and the intricacies of The Dance. But to put it all under the limelight, it was blatantly obvious what the issues were and what the ending should be. But The Dance was much too stimulating to let go or even put under control.

Sonny always danced. Even moreso during his incarceration then in the clubs of Puerto Rico. Through the halls…_cha cha cha_…in his cell…_cha cha cha_. His big burly neighbor across the way would eye him longingly. Imagining taking Sonny in his big strong arms..._cha cha cha_. And yes his name was Bubba.

_One two_…_three four_. _One two_…_three four_. Alexis always kept the music in her head. It helped to get her through her couch sessions. She couldn't stop moving. Her mind never stopped turning.

She searched the community room for a likely candidate for a lesson of the rumba. Her eye fell onto the always-playful Sybil. Alexis positioned herself in the open space of the floor and slowly rolled her hips. She signaled with her hands for Sybil to mimic her movements. Sybil tried, but came up with a better idea.

**_"Alexis! Roger! He loves to rumba!"_**

Alexis stopped her routine completely thrown off.

**_"Roger? You want me to dance with Roger? Sybil? Where is he?"_**

"_**He's right in front of you Silly."**_

Alexis stared at the clear air and tried to figure the logistics of dancing with an imaginary man. She imagined his pinstriped slacks; his black button down shirt showing a bit of skin soo tan from a day at the beach; the whiff of his cologne.

Her first step into the rumba with her Roger threw her to the ground. She half expected him strong enough to hold her up. She flung her hand in pain while Sybil helped her up from the floor.

"_**Be careful Alexis! You have a ping pong tournament to play."**_

"**_Why didn't Roger catch me?"_**

"_**He decided he didn't want to dance. He's shy. Maybe I should've told you he went home."**_

Coleman helped her bandage her hand and held his up to her with his palms facing her way.

"_**Go 'head Lexi. Hit me. Hit me good."**_

Alexis gripped her hands and took a boxers stance.

**_"Why are we boxing?"_**

"**_Just testing your strength. Come on. Shake what your momma gave ya!"_** He roared.

Coleman kept his palms ready. Alexis took a swing that went beyond his hands and landed him on the ground writhing in pain. She quickly took his hand to pull him up.

**_"Get up Coleman! I'll be put in timeout for assault!"_**

* * *

Upon his arrival to Ferncliff, Sonny entertained the shrink in his first session. 

"_**So Sonny. I see you have multi-personalities."**_

Sonny sat with perfect posture with the air of a British schoolboy.

"_**Yes Sir. They come and go."**_

"_**What tends to keep them suppressed?"**_

"_**Uh. Law books."**_

"_**Law books?"**_

"_**I love to read Sir. I love to read legal briefs."**_

Sonny held back a grin and continued his mellow nature with the shrink until he saw the doc ink his daily regime of law reading material; in the law library.

The first book he picked up made him wonder if it was even worth it. He wondered if he should ask for time with the ping-pong table instead, but figured himself a man amongst boys. Manny surly wouldn't bend him over and screw him. Would he? His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he saw her gripping tight to a book like it was a murder mystery. His eyes ran across the title "Great Assassins".

He pulled himself behind a bookcase and found the perfect place to watch her. He loved the way Alexis read a book carefully cradling the pages before each turn. She looked up from her reading and Sonny pulled himself out of view. Putting the book down, she got up and walked behind a bookcase. Sonny started to panic and slide himself to another hiding spot. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to her and practically jumped from his skin.

"**_What are you doing here Sonny? Did they let you out?"_** Alexis studied him familiarizing herself with his physique.

"_**I thought you knew Alexis. I'm playing you in the ping-pong tournament. Or not."**_

**_"Yes. Coleman informed me of the possibilities of you coming to Ferncliff. How did you end up here? In the law library? You have to have permission to be here."_**

"_**Reading legal briefs suppresses my multiple personalities."**_

Alexis hit Sonny in the arm.

"_**Your multiple personalities?! You told them that?!"**_

"_**Whatever works."**_

Alexis cut her eyes at him reading him like a book. **_"You'll do anything to be close to me. If you can't have me, no one else can. That's why you want to get rid of me. Well I'm taken."_**

"_**Oh are you? Coleman?"**_

"_**Oh no. I said I'm taken. Not desperate."**_

"_**What's his name?"**_

Alexis crossed her arms. **_"Roger."_**

All the way back to his room, he focused on 'Roger'. He pondered how the hell she would even think of finding someone else. **_"I can't let it bother me."_** He said to himself. **_"I got a ping pong tournament to win. Or lose."

* * *

_**

The next day saw tournament after tournament after tournament. They both played hard to advance to the next rounds. After one round was over, one would take a break to watch the other's skills in the next round.

Sonny won his seventh round of nine and sat back to watch Alexis play her seventh that would possibly put them at even. He watched her steadily eye her opponent wearing her tennis skirt and gripping her paddle like it was a racket. He got a kick out of her stance over the table like a seasoned tennis star.

"**_Don't hit the ball too hard Alexis! This isn't tennis!"_** He yelled to her from the audience.

Looking up, he noticed Manny hanging out in the crowd, smoking a cigar and pacing back and forth. Sonny swallowed hard and focused back on Alexis playing with every skill she had. The opponent proved to be a tough one. But the look at Manny from the corner of her eye kept her on track knowing that any loss spelled death.

Eight of nine. Nine of nine. The last one was a nail biter for Sonny and Alexis. And Manny could tell that neither of them wanted the other to lose.

The owner of Ferncliff took Sonny and Alexis by the hands and brought them to the podium to announce the championship game.

The owner nodded to the both of them and said his piece. **_"It seems as though tomorrow's tournament is decided. Sonny Corinthos and Alexis Davis will play what will prove to be a tough one. Man against Woman. May the best Homo sapien win. But as a reward to the winners, you both will be allowed a fully furnished dinner this evening. Be sure to rest up for tomorrow."_**

Alexis turned to Coleman grinning from ear to ear as if the victory was his. **_"Do I have to be alone with him?"_**

Coleman placed his hand on her shoulder. **_"Just eat up damnit. It might be your last supper."

* * *

_**

Coleman insisted on going shopping. For what, Alexis had no clue. He claimed he could make her a fair lady for the evening. Alexis kicked back on the couch to watch TV with Sybil in hopes he'd just go away.

Coleman returned with his arms fully stocked. Alexis and Sybil looked up from the television and watched him dump the boxes to the floor.

**_"Alright my little Eliza. You're gonna be hot at dinner with Sonny tonight. Hella hot."_**

Coleman rubbed his hands together and beheld her delicate figure in his eyes ready to strip her of the sweats and trim her to perfection. **_"I get to see Lexi naked."

* * *

_**

Sonny fixed his bowtie in the mirror. He noticed Manny watching him from a stall.

**"Tonight's meal might be your last Corinthos."**

Sonny turned to Manny. **_"Did I not pay you enough to side with me?"_**

Manny approached Sonny. **_"I don't discuss my deals. I just make them and successfully I might add."_** Manny took a moment to straighten Sonny's tie**_. "I like to call it the waltz. I do it well."

* * *

_**

Sometimes love can play a cosmic joke and the punch line was Sonny and Alexis.

The guard frisked both of them. Sonny was pressed and never looked better. He tugged at his tie and jerked at his suit coat as the guards searched from head to toe. He grinned at Alexis and calmly slipped his hands in his pockets.

The guards moved to Alexis and apologized profusely before feeling her up. Sonny admired her in the slinky black silk dress and killer stilettos. He tried not to think what she could do with such a shoe were he to piss her off.

He turned to the table lit with candles and pulled a rose from the glass vase. He handed her the rose.

**_"You look ok tonight."_** He tried to blow off his excitement.

**_"You don't look so bad yourself Corinthos. I could probably sop you up with a biscuit."_**

**_"Well since we're being honest, I'd have no problem turning you out of that dress. But since you're seeing that Roger guy. I don't want to intrude. Wouldn't want him to kick my ass."_**

Sonny turned and bent over for a minute. Alexis clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"**_Still a grandstander I see." _**Alexis observed.

**_"It's hard being a P.I.M.P."_**

**_"In jail? Sonny, there's no way. Just shut up and sit."_**

Sonny remembered his manners and pulled out the chair for Alexis. She made sure he didn't decide to pull it from under her as an evil joke.

Dinner progressed slowly. Neither of them with anything to say. They just ate. And they ate. Until that familiar song played in the air. Nothing either of them had heard before, but something that always played in their heads.

Sonny put down his fork and stood up. Alexis did the same. He offered his hand and she accepted. They sauntered out to the dance floor and clasped hands to face each other. Sonny slowly pushed his hand up her dress and pulled out…a knife? He showed it to Alexis. She pretended to be shocked.

"**_I have no clue where that came from."_** She uttered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sonny got on his knees to look for more, but she pulled him up and ripped open his coat. She found a gun in the pocket and showed it to him.

**_"Oh hell no Alexis. You planted that one Babe. Don't even try that."_**

Sonny grinned nervously and started to slide away…_step step cha cha cha_…but she grabbed him from behind.

**_"You're gonna dance with me Sonny. I promise I won't kill you."_**

He agreed and took her restless body in his arms. With their silhouettes bouncing from the walls, they danced to every song that would dare play for them. They were lost in The Dance. But as usual, outside forces rode in. The guards stepped into the room and killed their music. They broke apart practically out of breath. And being the inquisitive nature that Alexis always proved to be, she had to ask one of the guards.

**_"What was that music?"_**

The guard looked at her perplexed and silently passed the question on to his partner who shoke it off.

**_"There was no music M'am. It's time for us to escort you two back to your rooms. We'll be waiting outside."_**

Alexis looked at Sonny.

Sonny looked at her. He moved his body to the music still playing in his head. He whispered to her. **_"Goodnight. Good luck." _**He started to sing ashe walked towards the door. **_"I love the way you move."_**

Before he closed the door she yelled to him. **_"Goodnight and good luck to you too!"_**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Full Contact Ping Pong"**

Peter, the newscaster, stares silently into the camera. He clears his throat and begins after the ok. **_"Today is a pivotal moment in sports. The annual ping-pong tournament will be held today at Madison Square Gardens. Who is the greatest star Barbara Streisand once asked? Will it be Sonny Corinthos or Alexis Davis? Take care of yourself and each other."_**

Jax kicks his feet up on the coffee table while Brenda slumps down onto the sofa next to him.

He looks at her with a glow in his eyes and exclaims, **_"I'm excited about this! I haven't seen a sports event so tantalizing as…I'm speechless."_**

Brenda looks at Jax. **_"Since when is a sport events tantalizing?"_**

"_**Today?"**_

"**It's stupid comments you make that cause me to dislike you thoroughly. I really have no interest whatsoever in seeing my ex-boyfriend prancing around in daisy dukes and hitting flimsy white balls across a fake court with his nutty baby momma. I'm leaving you Jax. You're boring."**

Brenda leaves the room. Jax remains stunned for a moment, but quickly snaps out of it.

"_**Nobody leaves Brenda! Nobody leaves! Wait till my game is over!"**_

------

Ned flips through the channels and stops on ESPN2. He tries to shield Lois' eyes, but she pushes his hand away and looks at the TV in horror.

"_**I'm sorry Lois. They're doing a recap of all of Sonny's previous matches."**_

Lois wipes her brow**_. "Is he seriously wearing polyester shorts with Converse? I can't bear to watch this."_**

"_**It could be worse. Did you see his tracksuit? I was hoping to not subject you to the embarrassment. I know you love him."**_

"_**No. Thank you for sparing me that moment. It proves you love me."**_

"**I got you Babe. Anytime. It's a travesty I know. He's bringing Alexis down with him."**

"_**She can't be saved Ned."**_

------

Lila rolls into the living room to Edward and AJ throwing back shots.

"**_Dear Edward. I think you often forget your grandson is an alcoholic."_**

Edward clears his throat. **_"Don't worry. They're not spiked. But don't tell AJ."_**

AJ holds up his shot glass ready for another round. **_"Don't tell me what?"_**

"**Edward, are you and AJ going to partake in watching the table tennis match or shall I go to the sports bar?"**

Edward and AJ look at her in confusion and exclaim, **_"What the hell is table tennis?!"_**

------

Luke flips on his TV with his face beet red from argument**_. "You can fight all you want Little Lady. Ping-Pong and table tennis are the same damn thing. The crooks use ping pong and the rich crooks use the latter."_**

Kristina throws her hand on her hips**_. "I don't like the term table tennis Uncle Luke. That's for pansies!"_**

"**The term Uncle is a cop out for a woman that doesn't know the real father of her kid. So stop using it! I am in no way shape or form related to Stavros Cassadine."**

------

The make-up crew finish touching up Stavros' face. He waits for the nod from Peter and proceeds to say his piece. **_"Good Afternoon. I am Stavros Cassadine and I'd just like to say that the sight of Alexis Davis on a tennis court makes me want to regurgitate the dirt I fell into when Luke Spencer kicked me down the hole. I hate her with a passion. She must die. TODAY!"

* * *

_**

Alexis races into the TV room and decides to confide in her friend. **_"I'm so nervous Sybil."_**

Sybil smiles always ready to offer Alexis a solution**_. "Would you like Roger to hold your hand?"_**

"**If Roger even thinks about touching me, I'm beating him to a bloody pulp! I'm sick of Roger abandoning me when I need him the most."**

Sybil's smile fades as she stares at Alexis**_. "You just took my imaginary friend, yanked him out of my heart, and stumped on him. This ping pong tournament has given you a big head!"_**

Coleman walks in and rolls his eyes as Sybil stumps off past him. **_"Didn't anybody tell you not to piss off a woman with multiple personalities?"_**

"_**No Coleman. Why does it matter?"**_

"_**You don't have time for emotional distress."**_

A referee approaches Coleman and Alexis with a document in his hand. **_"Ms. Davis, if I may take some of your time. I have here the rules of the tournament. Please sign the last page and keep the rules. It is your responsibility to know them."_**

Alexis takes the document, signs, and hands the sheet back to the ref. He leaves Coleman and Alexis without another word.

Alexis flips through the pages. Perplexed, she stops and looks at Coleman. **_"You will not believe what these rules say?"

* * *

_**

"**_They flipped the script on a Homie!"_** Sonny yells to his roommate across the room. **_"Check out these rules!"_**

"_**What do they say?"**_

Sonny reads**_. "You're allowed to tackle your opponent. You're also allowed to substitute one round."_**

------

Alexis grabs Coleman by the collar. **_"Do you know how to play?"_**

"**_Why?"_** Coleman asks.

"**You might be my substitute. You know Manny's plan better than anyone."

* * *

**

Manny finishes the last coat of polish on his rifle. He hands it over to his sharpshooter.

"**_I have decided…"_** Manny pauses after a puff of his cigar**_. "Why make this ambiguous? Shoot them both."_**

"_**Then why bother with the game Manny?"**_

"_**Are you kidding me? I just want to watch Sonny and Alexis play ping pong before they die."**_

The sharpshooter nods with understanding and goes to take his post at the perfect angle.

* * *

Peter looks into the camera and begins his commentary. **_"The weather is just right outside, but inside the crowd is thick today. Sonny and Alexis are about to be brought onto the court and introduced to the table. The table my friends. Where battles will be won and lost. Where blood will be shed. Where bread will be broken…"_**

Luke changes to another sports channel. **_"This man is killing me! Can we just play ping pong?!"_**

------

Sonny walks out from the cove on his side of fan-dom. He waves to the crowd with a glimmer in his eye. While Sonny blows kisses to the crowd, Manny walks by and whispers in Sonny's ear taking away his show of happiness. Sonny watches Manny walk away and approach Alexis stepping out to her side of the table.

She, too, acknowledges the crowd throwing rose petals in her path. She notices Manny approach her. He stops her to whisper in her ear. She pretends to understand not really hearing a word with the crowd screaming her name. Manny leaves the court and takes his seat in front of Coleman in the stands.

The ref steps out and stands in the middle of the court and announces to the crowd practically out their minds. He turns to Sonny and Alexis and asks them to shake hands. Sonny takes the gentleman way and kisses Alexis' instead. She flashes him her wink of the eye and picks up her paddle ready to go.

"**_I'll give Alexis the first serve. No need to flip the coin."_** Sonny offers with certainty in his voice.

Alexis accepts catching the ball from the ref's throw.

The ref states one more time, **_"You both know the rules. There'll be no argument of my decisions for I know the rules better than you."_**

They both agree to the refs offer and wave him away from the table. The ref blows the whistle and Alexis cradles the white ball in her hand. She looks Sonny deep in the eyes and tries to figure where to aim her serve. He squats his body just the right height ready to catch it where it may fall.

Alexis serves up her signature start tossing the ball in the air, letting it bounce down to the table, and whacking it from right fall to left aim. Sonny pulls back his paddle and dishes up his response causing Alexis to step back from the table and slam it back his way.

Sonny pulls an infraction on the typical rules and leaps onto the table ready for whatever. Alexis freaks out by the fast and loose move and lets the ball slip past her and roll towards Manny's feet. She looks back at Manny with her heart racing to catch up with itself. She looks up at Sonny towering over her on the table like King Kong.

The ref blows the whistle and awards Sonny a point. Alexis clinches her teeth in pure disgust that he'd pull such a move. Sonny jumps down from the table and jerks at the shirt of someone in the crowd to take his place.

The gorgeous hunk of a replacement takes Sonny's paddle in his hand and saunters over to the table removing his five-piece suit along the way down to his Jockeys, boxer brief not bikini.

Yet still, Alexis is rendered speechless as are those watching at home.

Jax removes his feet from the table and dials up Luke on the phone.

"**_Can you believe it Luke?!"_** Jax yells through the receiver.

Luke shakes his head in disbelief and finally garners a response into the phone. **_"Lorenzo Alcazar? Why is Sonny using all of his ammo in the first round?! He only gets one substitute!"_**

"**_Brenda always said Tantra was never his thing."_** Jax's remarks with a laugh.

"**_Lorenzo Alcazar. I can not believe you'd dare go against me in a ping pong tournament."_** Alexis utters as she lays her paddle down to scald the man she'd rather just wrestle to the table and suck down like refreshing Sangria.

"**_Be strong Alexis! You're prettier than him!" _**Coleman yells at her from the crowd.

She picks up her paddle and studies parts of his physique. He readjusts his briefs and throws his head side-to-side hopping up and down ready to serve.

Sonny sits back and observes the reflection in her eyes. Manny leans over Sonny's shoulder and asks, **_"Are you jealous?"_**

"**_Not at all."_** Sonny continues to watch her picking up her paddle and positioning herself ready for anything despite being mesmerized.

Alexis barely maintains control of the paddle as the ball sails her way. Her swing is laughable. Not much of a swing at all. Coleman grabs his stomach full of nachos knowing Alexis is doomed.

The ref gives Sonny another point. **_"Zero Alexis and Sonny two."_**

Coleman leaps from his seat in the stands and dives onto the table just as Lorenzo delivers another serve. Coleman grabs Alexis' paddle and smacks it back to Lorenzo who holds his own and sends it back but high over Coleman's head. Alexis grabs a paddle and recovers the ball far with a tennis swing that'd make the Williams' sistas proud.

"**_Tag team is not allowed!"_** Sonny jumps up in protest.

The ref shuts down Sonny's argument with a **_"No. Tag team is allowed."_**

Lois jumps up on the couch. **_"You said Alexis couldn't be saved! Work it Girlfriend!"_**

"**_No I didn't. You said that!"_** Ned argues.

The ball continues in play and Sonny refuses to miss out on the fun. He jumps back in the game racing onto the court with a full contact embrace wrapping his arms around Alexis' waist before see can hit the ball back Lorenzo's way.

Coleman picks up the slack and keeps the ball in play. Manny looks up at his sharpshooter and makes sure he notices the perfect shot as it stands with Alexis struggling to free herself from Sonny's grip.

"**_Let go of me!" _**She screams.

Manny alerts his man with a whisper in his phone. **_"Pull the trigger when you see fit."_**

"**They're moving too much Manny."**

Alexis breaks free and takes Sonny's head in a lock under her arm. The ref races over blowing his whistle and ending the play by pulling them apart.

Lorenzo is distracted and lets the ball fall to the ground.

The ref calls the score again**._ "One Alexis and Two Sonny. New round. Substitutes out."_**

Lorenzo and Coleman leave the court to Alexis and Sonny again. The ref hands Alexis the ball. The sharpshooter, a lefty, moves towards the left aiming the beam at Alexis' back and transmitting the red line to Sonny's heart.

Alexis puts the ball in play with a tennis serve that annoys the hell out of Sonny with its power. He has to jump high to catch. And while in flight he notices the red beam pointed at Alexis. Sonny lets the ball drop. The sharpshooter pulls the trigger. Sonny jumps the table again to Alexis' annoyance.

Luke tosses his beer to the ground in frustration. **_"Play the damn game Sonny!" _**But soon enough he, too, notices the beam and grabs his keys to race out the door.

Like a seasoned track star, Sonny races towards Alexis, but she turns to run from him and right into the direction of the bullet leaving the rifle. The sharpshooter runs off knowing he only had one.

Sonny jumps from the table and pushes Alexis to the ground with the bullet catching Manny attempting to leave the stands. Manny struggles from the hit and falls into the arms of Coleman. He drops Manny dead to the ground and throws up his hands in innocence. **_"I swear I'm not the shooter!"_**

The crowd becomes unnerved with security trying to maintain control. But amidst the noise of the crowd, Sonny lifts himself from atop Alexis bundled up under his exhausted body. He lies back not hearing the noise surrounding him and just thankful he can still take deep breaths of air even if he does have to share it with her.

Alexis sits up not exactly sure of what happened. She notices the flock surrounding where Manny sat. She finally looks down at Sonny next to her.

"_**Sonny?"**_

"_**Yea Alexis."**_

"_**I wish I could quit you."**_

Sonny furrows his brows not sure of how to take the words. **_"Do I look like a gay cowboy to you?"_**

"_**Can't you just say you love me too?"**_

"_**Oh I know what I wanna say to you."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Till death do us part."

* * *

**_

**Dueling Covert Operations.**

**Hacienda Corinthos.**

Rushing through the door, Sonny showers his wife and daughter with kisses before his moments of peace in the family study. He locks the door and takes a seat in front of the wall that soon reveals a plasma. He checks his watch to make sure he's on time. He waits patiently.

Alexis does one last check on Kristina finally settled down with dessert.

"_**Kristina. Your father is in the study and I have an appointment downstairs."**_

"_**Ok mommy."**_

Alexis goes downstairs and flips the switch of the light. The wall opens. She makes sure the door the basement is locked for no interruptions. She sits down and waits checking her watch to assure she's on schedule.

The study grows dark except for the TV beaming with light.

"_**Sonny Corinthos. You have been chosen as the secret weapon for the National Society of Women Assassins." **_

Sonny watches intently for instruction from the robotic woman on his screen.

"Mr. Corinthos. Your assignment is to kill this person…" 

"**Natasha Davidovich Cassadine-Corinthos. You have been chosen as a secret weapon for the National Society of Men Assassins."**

Alexis grins at the hot stature of a man gracing her screen.

"**_Mrs. Corinthos. Your assignment is to kill this person. His name is Stavros Cassadine. Keep in mind, you are not the only assassin given this duty. You must reach him first. This message will self destruct…"_**

"**Now Mr. Corinthos. Goodbye."**


End file.
